The Truth
by Ivyshadow
Summary: And the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Katara's voice calling his name...


**Hey y'all! So I heard this song the other day, and decided to replace "I Promise" with it. The plot is the same, but I changed the name to "The Truth" and the song is now "New Divide" by Linkin Park. Trust me, this song fits much better. Notes_, lyrics,_**_ thoughts,_ story. **Enjoy! -Ivy**

_**x x x x x x x x x x**_

The Truth

_**I remembered black skies**_

_**The lightning all around me**_

_**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**_

_**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**_

_**And your voice was all I heard**_

_**That I get what I deserve**_

Thick, black smoke billowed from the burning buildings surrounding the courtyard. The air was charged, and crackling with blue and white sparks.

The firebender spun, kicking several times in succession, creating a ring of fire that shot toward his sister. The fire princess tried to block it, but moved too slowly. She fell, landing on her hands, and somersaulted forward. She rose to her feet, hunched over and breathing heavily.

"No lightning, today?" Zuko taunted. "What's the matter?" He thrust his arm upward, imitating shooting lightning from his fingertips. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Azula growled, straightening, her eyes flashing wildly. "Oh, I'll show you lightning!" She extended her arm, circling it slowly, blue light flickering around her fingertips.

Zuko turned his body to the side, extending his hand, palm forward.

Azula glanced to the side. Too late, Zuko realized what she was doing. "No!"  
As the lightning shot across the courtyard, Zuko dove into its path before it could hit the waterbender behind him. He caught the lightning in mid air, closing his fist around it, holding it close to his chest. When he hit the ground, his left arm flung out, releasing the lightning into the air. Zuko rolled onto his back, clutching at his chest.

And the last thing he heard before he blacked out was Katara's voice calling his name.

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**_

_**Give me reason to fill this hole**_

_**Connect the space between**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**_

_**Across this new divide**_

As darkness closed in around him, Zuko's thoughts went in circles. _Azula… Katara… lightning… Katara…_ Always coming back to the same place, again and again _Katara… Katara… Katara!_

Zuko groaned, his head pounding, his abdomen throbbing. The edges of his vision blurred, turning black. He squeezed his eyes closed as he pressed his palm over the spot where the lightning had hit him. His hand felt warm, and Zuko vaguely realized that he was bleeding.

He wished he could speak. _Run away, Katara! Escape while you can…_

Zuko's vision slowly clouded over.

_So this is it. I've failed. I guess I never was strong enough…_

He struggled to stay conscious.

_As long as Katara survives… If she can beat Azula, I'll be okay. Even if I die, as long as she's alive…_

_**There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned**_

_**There was nowhere to hide**_

_**The ashes fell like snow**_

_**And the ground caved in between where we were standing**_

_**And your voice was all I heard**_

_**That I get what I deserve**_

Everything was dark. Zuko could feel heat. It reminded him of the past weeks, sitting around the campfire with Katara and the others. He could smell smoke. His mind drifted, recalling the night before they attacked…

They had all be sitting together, around the fire, not talking. Everyone was nervous about what would happen when morning came. Slowly, each person left to go to sleep, until it was only Zuko and Katara. The waterbender seemed troubled, so Zuko moved to sit next to her. Katara told him she was worried about what they had to do. She was afraid Azula would beat them, afraid Zuko would die. Even though he was afraid, too, Zuko's heart swelled with happiness. She cared about him…

_Where is Katara?_

Zuko strained to hear, unable to move, even to open his eyes. Faintly, he thought he heard voices. But he could not be sure.

Zuko remembered the conversation on the way here…

Katara had been silent until they had almost arrived. Then, once again, she expressed her worry for him. They had been quiet for a few minutes, then Zuko opened his mouth to speak. But it was too late; they had already arrived…

_I never got to tell her…_

Zuko sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. He tried to block the pain from his mind, tried to hold himself together. He tightened his arm around himself, ignoring the wetness that seeped through the sleeve of his robe.

_Hold on… Just a little longer… Until Katara comes back…_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**_

_**Across this new divide**_

Zuko wondered vaguely what was happening. Wondered where Katara was, who was winning, if it was already over. Wondered if he would see her again, if he would be able to speak if she came, what he would say.

Zuko knew what he wanted to say. What he had been trying to tell her before, but hadn't had the chance to. To tell her the truth.

_Katara, I love you…_

Zuko wondered where she was. Had she defeated Azula? Or vice versa? That thought brought pain. Zuko squeezed his hand into a fist at the mental image of his sister gloating over Katara's dead body.

_Katara, where are you?_

_**In every loss, in every lie**_

_**In every truth that you'd deny**_

_**And each regret and each goodbye**_

_**Was a mistake too great to hide**_

_**And your voice was all I heard**_

_**That I get what I deserve**_

As if someone had heard his thoughts, Zuko heard footsteps. He could not open his eyes to see who it was. Had Azula come to finish him off? Or was it Katara, coming to save him?

Zuko felt cool hands pulling on his arm, and he knew it was the waterbender. Azula had warm hands, and was never that gentle, even when they were children.

Zuko groaned as Katara dropped his arm on the ground. He heard a gasp, then the hands returned, covering the wound this time. Zuko remembered the feel on Katara's healing water, and his groans ceased. The gentle pressure of Katara's hands soothed his wound and his mind.

Minutes passed, and the pressure disappeared. All was silent. Then Zuko felt Katara lifting his hand. Faintly, he felt the waterbender squeeze his hand between her own. Zuko felt death closing in. Katara had been too late.

Then, through the darkness, Zuko heard her voice. She was sobbing, pleading for him to hold on, to stay with her. Her voiced dropped, and Zuko could not be sure he heard the last part. He thought he heard Katara whisper, "Zuko… I love you."

This filled Zuko with strength. Whether he had imagined it or not, he knew it saved his life. He twitched, trying to move.

Katara gasped, and dropped his hand. Zuko groaned when it hit the ground. He blinked open his eyes, squinting at the sudden brightness. Zuko focused on Katara's face, on her bright blue eyes. He rasped, "Thank you, Katara." It felt good to speak again.

Katara's cheeks were wet with tears. "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you."

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong**_

_**To wash this memory clean**_

_**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**_

_**Give me reason to fill this hole**_

_**Connect the space between**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies**_

_**Across this new divide**_

_**Across this new divide**_

_**Across this new divide**_

Katara placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder, smiling widely. "I took care of Azula. It's over now."

Zuko lifted his arm weakly. He took Katara's hand off his shoulder and held it against his face. Her fingertips brushed his scar, but he did not care. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He had to find out something. Zuko asked, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

Zuko reached blindly for Katara's other hand. When he found it, he placed it against his chest, holding it against his heart. "When you said… you loved me."

Zuko waited. Katara was silent. Had he imagined it, after all?

Then Katara whispered, "Yes."

Zuko smiled to himself. He turned his face to the side, kissed Katara's palm, and murmured, "I love you, too."

Zuko felt Katara pull her hand away from his chest. She placed it on Zuko's other cheek, turning his face up. Neither one of them made a sound. Then Zuko felt Katara's lips press against his.

And at that moment, Zuko knew. The divide had been crossed, and they had reached the truth.


End file.
